Shallow
by VegaAndShadow
Summary: Luego de abandonar el santuario tras una misión desastrosa en la que perdió a sus seres amados y su cloth, Sigrid vagó por el mundo buscando su lugar. Aceptó la oferta de una nueva vida que le ofrecía el dios Poseidón y pronto descubrirían lo necesarios que son el uno para el otro. ¿Puede una simple humana conquistar el corazón de un dios? Es algo que ambos descubrirán juntos.


**Shallow**

La dinámica entre ambos era sencilla: ella le acompañaba en cada paso que él daba, ya sea como un dios o como un ser humano. La belleza de la joven extranjera no pasaba desapercibida ante los ojos de los inversionistas, mucho menos ante los ojos de su ejército. Fue víctima de las miradas indiscretas y de muchas extrañas preguntas por parte de las personas que la veían acompañando al joven magnate.

-Señor Solo, disculpe mi indiscreción pero ¿por qué esta mujer lo acompaña a todos lados?-Preguntaba uno de sus socios.

-Ella es Sigrid y es mi guardaespaldas, uno nunca sabe cuándo necesitará asistencia de ese tipo. El negocio puede llegar a ser muy "agresivo" en ocasiones.-Respondió Fabián.

-Disculpe por insistir pero, no veo cómo una mujer tan... ya sabe. No entiendo cómo usted podría ser defendido por una mujer.-Cuestionó el hombre nuevamente.

-Ella ya me ha salvado antes, no es una simple mujer como tú crees y es por eso que la mantengo a mi lado.-Sentenció él con una mirada desafiante.

Los días eran iguales, parecía que no quedaba rastro de aquella noche en la playa. Era como si ambos hubieran decidido omitir aquel breve encuentro en el que parecieron declararse ¿amor?. La vida transcurría normal, incluso ella lo acompañaba a las veladas con su prometida, la bella y elegante Liz. Ella tomó asiento en una mesa algo alejada, podían verse, pero ella prefería no hacerlo. Pidió una copa de vino, quería disimular que era la que hacía el mal tercio de la "bella" y "perfecta" pareja de jóvenes adinerados que se encontraban a unas cuantas mesas de allí.

-¿Por qué tan sola, bella dama?-Dijo una conocida voz.

-¿Tú? ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? Digo, no esperaba que alguien como tú se desenvolviera en estos círculos sociales.-Respondió Sigrid en tono burlón.

-Mi padre me pidió vigilar a mi estúpida hermana en su estúpida cita.-Dijo el hombre.

-Oh Calix, supongamos que te creo, entonces ¿quién es tu hermana?-Preguntó Sigrid.

-Es la idiota que está cenando con nuestro querido jefe.-Respondió él.

Sigrid casi derrama el contenido de su copa debido a la sorpresa y no pudo ocultar el enojo en su rostro. Calix, era uno de los generales marinos. Era el portador de la escama de Dragón Marino y para su buena o mala fortuna, era también el hermano de la joven Liz. Él tomó asiento junto a ella y pidió una copa de vino. Era difícil ignorar la belleza de aquel hombre, su hermoso cabello castaño claro y sus bellos ojos verdes eran encantadores. Ambos voltearon al sentir la furiosa mirada del dios sobre ellos, era evidente la molestia que su superior sentía al verlos juntos y a Calix le parecía magnífico. Sin permiso alguno, tomó una de las manos de la chica y la besó suavemente.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Preguntó Sigrid con molestia.

-¿No es obvio? Es divertido molestar al jefe. Además esto me ayuda a confirmar mi teoría.-Dijo Calix con una traviesa sonrisa.

-No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando y no voy a permitirte que me uses en tus juegos.-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-No seas pretenciosa, te molesta estar siendo "usada" por mí, pero te agrada que sea él quien te use día con día. No te molesta ser su acompañante, mientras que él se revuelca con mi hermana.-Decía él con mucha furia.

Ella detuvo su acción y tomó asiento nuevamente. Las palabras del general marino habían calado fuertemente en su corazón y ella no quería admitirlo. Bebió la copa de vino de un solo trago y cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el alcohol quemar su garganta. Calix sintió arrepentimiento al ver a la pobre chica tan consternada y le brindó un sincero abrazo para apaciguar su ira interior. Inconscientemente volteó hacia la mesa donde su hermana se encontraba y su mirada se cruzó con la del dios de los siete mares. Este apretaba fuertemente la copa entre sus manos y en un instante esta se rompió y tuvo que levantarse de la mesa.

-Sigrid, eres una mujer realmente hermosa, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de tu belleza y sabemos que bajo esa belleza también se esconde una guerrera poderosa. No te sientas usada, no te sientas desplazada por alguien tan insignificante como mi hermana.-Dijo Calix mientras intentaba calmar a la chica.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres... yo lo acompaño a él por una deuda de honor nada más.-Respondió Sigrid, intentando no llorar.

-Ellos están juntos por un capricho de mi hermana y mi padre no lo sabe todavía. Verás, la familia Solo y la familia O'Neill tienen un gran historial de negociaciones juntos. Fabían había estado un poco reacio a seguir con las negociaciones y mi padre lo invitó a una cena familiar para tratar de persuadir un poco. Esa noche me enteré que mi "jefe" era socio de mi familia y fue bastante incómodo ocultar que ya nos conocíamos. Liz sólo empeoró todo, ella se ofreció como una especie de "tributo" para que la familia Solo no abandonara nuestra sociedad. Todo se trata de dinero, lamentablemente todo se trata de dinero.-Contó Calix a su compañera.

Sigrid comenzó a atar algunos cabos sueltos y con ello confirmó la veracidad de las palabras de Calix. Se quedaron un rato más juntos, bebieron unas cuantas copas más mientras conversaban. A Sigrid le parecía interesante conocer el lado "humano" de aquel feroz guerrero, era un chico común y corriente que solamente anhelaba la libertad. Ella tuvo que ir inventando datos sobre la marcha para evitar hablar sobre su verdadero origen y su pasado en el santuario. No era una tarea fácil, pero disfrutaba de la compañía del dragón marino.

-Ya nos vamos Sigrid.-Dijo el dios en un tono algo molesto.

Ella simplemente se levantó de su asiento y vio a la pobre Liz haciendo una rabieta nuevamente. Alzó su mano para despedirse de Calix y lo vio partir al lado de su hermana. Ambos mantuvieron el silencio y el hermetismo durante el regreso a la mansión. Ella conocía el camino de memoria y por eso le sorprendió ver que Fabián tomaba un desvío que a ella le parecía desconocido. La menguante luna se reflejaba sobre las violentas aguas del mar, ella supuso que la molestia del dios se reflejaba en las olas de alguna manera. El auto se detuvo súbitamente y él le indicó que descendieran. Él marchaba intranquilo sobre la arena y ella le seguía de cerca.

-¿Qué te dijo ese idiota?-Preguntó él con mucho enojo.

-Señor, creo que debería tratar con más respeto a sus subordinados.-Respondió ella en tono sarcástico.

-Sigrid... te suplico que respondas mi pregunta, el trato que yo tenga o deje de tener con él es un asunto que nos incumbe solamente a él y a mí.-Dijo él con un tono de voz más calmado.

-No me dijo nada que yo no supiera ya, simplemente hablamos de la farsa que usted tiene con la señorita Liz.-Respondió ella con algo de nostalgia.

-Recuerdo haberte pedido que nos tratáramos como iguales, veo que lo olvidaste muy pronto.-Mencionó él.

-Jamás podría tratar a un dios de la misma manera en que trato a un simple humano.-Se limitó a decir ella.

-Soy un simple humano, cada vez que te tengo a mi lado yo soy un simple humano y uno muy tonto... soy un humano tonto e impertinente cuando te tengo cerca.-Dijo él con la vista clavada en el fiero mar.

-Todos nos portamos como tontos e impertinentes en algún momento de nuestras vidas.-Dijo ella ante aquella declaración.

Él la acunó entre sus brazos mientras observaban el bello espectáculo del reflejo de la luna en las olas. Hacía falta un respiro, el mundo no dejaba de girar, pero cuando ambos se encontraban juntos... parecía que la vida hacía un paréntesis y les dejaba disfrutar de los sentimientos que se empeñaban en ocultar. El beso fue inevitable, fugaz y furtivo como siempre. En la oficina, en los pasillos de la mansión o incluso mientras cumplía con su deber como dios de los mares. Era tan normal escapar por un momento junto a ella, pero sabía que no podría ser así para siempre y que todo aquello terminaría cuando se llevara a cabo su matrimonio con Elizabeth O'Neill.

-Debemos irnos, mañana tendrás que acompañarme a un evento importante y deseo que descanses.-Dijo él mientras se liberaba del abrazo.

Ella simplemente asintió y ambos volvieron a "casa", ambos volvieron al mundo de apariencias. Se despidieron con un breve apretón de manos y se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Hacía mucho tiempo que la ansiedad no se hacía presente para impedirle dormir, tomó la bufanda azul que guardaba sobre la mesa de noche y la abrazó contra su pecho. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la playa, caminaba descalza y sin rumbo, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía ya. Tomó asiento sobre una roca y todas las palabras atoradas en su ser salieron en forma de lágrimas. Los dolorosos recuerdos golpeaban su mente, así como las olas rompían contra la costa. Decidió sacar todos esos sentimientos a través de su canto, su voz sonaba triste y afligida, pero eso no le impidió continuar.

-Tu voz es más hermosa de lo que los rumores cuentan.-Dijo Fabián mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-Veo que tampoco puedes conciliar el sueño.-Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

Él sabía muy bien la razón de su llanto, supuso que Calix le había revelado el motivo del evento al que asistiría. Se trataba de una lujosa fiesta para celebrar su compromiso con la señorita O'Neill y ella estaría junto a él como siempre, sería la "guardaespaldas" nuevamente. Esa bella aventura intermitente terminaría al día siguiente con el anuncio oficial de su matrimonio.

-Pienso irme, creo que esta es la oportunidad para regresar a mi hogar... o a lo que queda de él.-Dijo ella mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Yo te llevaré, era una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños pero... podemos adelantarla si así lo deseas.-Confesó él.

-No entiendes, yo pienso irme, tengo que alejarme de ti antes de que...-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas de manera súbita.

Su confesión quedó a medias debido al enorme beso que selló sus labios, era un beso lleno de dolor y desesperación. El aire comenzó a faltar y tuvieron que romper aquel doloroso contacto. Ese beso estuvo muy lejos de cumplir con su cometido, las lágrimas brotaban con mayor intensidad y ella simplemente apartó la mirada. No quería ser vista siendo vulnerable, no quería quedar a merced del majestuoso ser que salvó su vida meses atrás. Se puso de pie y emprendió su camino de vuelta a su habitación para intentar dormir nuevamente. Corrió sin mirar atrás, cuando por fin pudo poner una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, sintió una fría mano posarse sobre su hombro desnudo.

-Irás a tu hogar, irás a cualquier lugar que desees ir... pero yo iré contigo. Iré contigo al fin del mundo y quien se oponga a verte a mi lado, enfrentará la furia de los siete mares.-Dijo él mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Vas a casarte, no quiero... yo no quiero que hagas esto por nuestra deuda.-Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

-Mi hermosa sirena, no hay deuda alguna entre nosotros y ambos los sabemos. Estamos juntos porque así lo deseamos, hemos esperado tanto tiempo y no quiero perderte ahora que te tengo aquí.-Susurró él antes de volver a besarla.

Intentaban no tropezar debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, algunos rayos de luz lunar se filtraban por la ventana y guiaban su camino. Se abrazaron con fuerza el uno al otro, la ropa no era necesaria en ese instante, los cubría el deseo y los unía el amor. No había marcha atrás, sus manos vagaban como barcos errantes por el mar, trazando caricias y elevando suspiros al viento.

-No habrá marcha atrás si continuamos.-Dijo ella mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-No hay marcha atrás desde que me salvaste la vida. Nos hundimos juntos ese día y estamos muy lejos de la superficie ahora.-Dijo él antes de continuar.

Ambos rieron al verse de esa forma, ambos vulnerables y piel a piel. Eran como las piezas de un rompecabezas, tan diferentes, pero al estar juntos su unión era perfecta. Ella soltó un leve quejido al sentir la intromisión de la que estaba siendo víctima, el dios sintió las uñas de la chica clavarse con fuerza en su espalda y un ronco gemido escapó de su garganta al sentirse por completo unido a ella. Así, entre besos, caricias y palabras que ambos no pudieron comprender, se entregaron el uno al otro. Cuando el sueño y el cansancio los vencieron, ambos reposaron con sus cuerpos entrelazados, queriendo mantener la bella sensación de cercanía. Ella despertó, se fue incorporando lentamente y al girar... se encontraba completamente sola en aquella habitación. Suspiró con pesadez y al ponerse de pie vio una pequeña nota en su mesa de noche.

 _"Hoy será un gran día para ti, me encargué de que todo esté listo... hoy serás, hoy seremos felices."_

Dio un pequeño grito de felicidad luego de leer la nota y corrió hacia la ducha para darse un baño. Al salir, una caja sobre la cama y una nota venía con ella. Su curiosidad fue mayor y dejó la nota a un lado para abrir la caja. En su interior encontró un hermoso vestido de terciopelo azul, aquel estilo sin duda quedaría a la perfección en su figura. Luego de vestirse se vio al espejo y sonrió grandemente al verse vestida de esa manera. Tomó la nota que se encontraba sobre la cama y se sonrojó al leerla.

 _"Te ves hermosa seguramente, nunca te lo dije, pero el azul es mi color favorito y una de las razones es porque se ve hermoso en ti."_

Bajó por las escaleras y le indicaron que él estaría esperando por ella en el auto. Ambos se sonrojaron al verse, él vestía un hermoso traje color blanco, combinado con una bella camisa de seda color azul. Llegaron juntos a la fiesta, para nadie era sorpresa verlos juntos. La respuesta para todo era obvia, la chica era su guardaespaldas y era apropiado que le acompañara a cada lugar que él visitara. La belleza de la supuesta guardaespaldas no pasó desapercibida, muchos murmuraban sobre el posible origen de la chica y el posible lazo que ella tuviera con la familia Solo para tener el privilegio de acompañarles.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.-Dijo él, para luego tomar su mano y guiarla por un largo y oscuro pasillo.

Llegaron a una habitación que tenía una enorme puerta cerrada con cadenas y candados. Fabián sacó unas llaves y luego de unos minutos, por fin pudieron abrir la puerta. Ambos entraron con cautela y un destello dorado inundó la habitación cuando Sigrid se hizo presente. En aquella habitación se encontraba la hermosa scale de siren, emitía un brillo dorado que aumentaba a medida que Sigrid se acercaba.

-Ha estado esperando por ti todo este tiempo, cuando te traje aquí, noté una perturbación en la calma del lugar. Los santos pelean por obtener una armadura, las scales son diferentes, ellas eligen a sus portadores porque los consideran dignos por sus habilidades. Sigrid de Siren, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar y a tu nueva vida.-Proclamó el dios de los mares.

La scale de Siren abandonó su forma de objeto y cubrió el cuerpo de la chica. Ella sintió sus fuerzas renovadas, hacía años que no se sentía de esa manera. Él la veía con una enorme sonrisa, parecía que el dorado también estaba hecho para ella.

-Es tuya, estarás a cargo de los chicos revoltosos junto conmigo.-Dijo Poseidón mientras abandonaban la habitación.

-La vestiré con orgullo cuando sea necesario.-Aceptó ella.

Volvieron al enorme salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta y muchos de los invitados se encontraban en la pista de baile. Incluso Liz bailaba a fuerzas con su hermano Calix. El señor O'Neill se acercó a ellos para saludarlos y recibieron un fuerte abrazo por parte suya. Él observaba detenidamente a Sigrid y luego de dedicarle unas cuántas palabras en italiano al joven, se dirigió a su mesa nuevamente.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-Preguntó ella.

-En un momento lo sabrás, mientras tanto ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?-Pidió él, tratando de desviar su atención.

-Me encantaría, pero nunca aprendí a bailar.-Dijo ella con un leve sonrojo.

-Aprenderás sobre la marcha, seré tu maestro.-Dijo él mientras la llevaba a la pista de baile.

Ni siquiera el dios de los siete mares pudo librarse de los enormes pisotones de aquella chica, no pudo hacer más que reír. Se divertían como un par de niños, como un par de simple humanos pasando un buen rato juntos. Ella no se rendiría fácilmente y luego de un par de pisotones más con aquellos tacones enormes, pudo por fin encontrar el ritmo. Los dos se movían al mismo compás, tanto sus cuerpos como sus almas se encontraban ahora en perfecta sincronía. En aquel vals, ambos se movían suavemente como las olas de un mar en armonía.

-¿Cantarías para mí?-Preguntó él de manera súbita.

-Yo... lo haría pero no aquí.-Respondió ella escondiendo su sonrojo.

-¡Vamos! Tu voz es realmente hermosa y conquistarías todos los corazones esta noche.-Expresó él.

-¿Incluso el tuyo?-Cuestionó ella con timidez.

-¿Mi corazón? Canta y encontrarás la respuesta.-Propuso él.

La música se detuvo y ella subió con algo de temor al escenario. Su mente se encontraba en blanco en ese instante, pudo ver una modesta guitarra acústica que había sido utilizada por los músicos que ambientaban la fiesta y decidió tomarla. Se posicionó frente al micrófono y soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de comenzar a tocar. Era una canción que su padre le había enseñado en su infancia, el público guardó total silencio mientras aquella hermosa melodía invadía todo el lugar.

 _"Stories, tell me stories before I go to sleep. Tell me what you're thinking, is it funny? is it sweet? Far away, so far away from here._

 _Teach me, like you used to, how to steer a rocking boat just like you do. Meet me down at the harbour, let´s sail the ocean blue._

 _I still see you and your footsteps in the sand. Memories shape like clay in your hands._ _Far away from here. Far away, you're so far away, but near."_

Cuando la melodía y la voz de la chica se detuvieron, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Incluso aquellos que conocían su nombre lo gritaban a todo pulmón, la ovación era grande y ella sentía que estaba viviendo aquel infantil sueño perdido de ser cantante. Sonrió, dio las gracias con una reverencia y bajó corriendo del escenario luego de dejar nuevamente en su lugar aquella guitarra. Mientras huía, no notó cuando Fabián subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono. El reflector lo iluminaba, tan elegante y bello como siempre, casi parecía inalcanzable desde donde ella lo veía.

-Quiero su atención por un momento, tengo un anuncio importante que hacer frente a todos ustedes.-Exclamó él.

Sigrid sintió una enorme mano posarse sobre su hombro y al voltear se sorprendió al ver al señor Patrick O'Neill junto a ella. Se saludaron nuevamente y ella sintió pánico al ver que Liz los observaba desde lejos junto con Calix.

-El señor Solo no me dijo tu nombre.-Dijo él en un tono relajado.

-Soy Sigrid Larsen.-Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

-Señorita Larsen, tiene usted una voz maravillosa. Ha confortado a esta vieja alma con su melodía tan hermosa.-Expresó el mayor de los O'Neill.

-Gracias.-Dijo ella mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Sino le molesta, me quedaré a su lado por si... ya sabe, algunas personas suelen desmayarse por las impresiones fuertes.-Bromeó el magnate.

-¿Qué rayos?-Dijo ella con visible confusión.

Mientras tanto, el joven Solo hablaba sobre sus viajes y lo importante que era para él mantener vivo el negocio familiar. Habló sobre lo mucho que significaba para él volver a su tierra natal y sobre lo difícil que había sido tomar el mando luego de la muerte de sus padres. No era un dios frente aquellas personas, era un joven de 25 años con sueños y aspiraciones, era un simple humano. Un simple ser humano que comenzaba a sentirse en casa y que había encontrado el anhelado equilibrio luego de haber tocado fondo.

-Quiero agradecer a la familia O'Neill por el gran apoyo que he recibido de su parte y aquí públicamente quiero anunciar que nuestra sociedad sigue en pie, por años nuestras familias ha trabajado juntas y deseo que se mantenga de la misma manera.-Afirmó el joven.

El señor O'Neill aplaudió de manera efusiva al escuchar tan buena noticia, por su parte, Calix y Liz también celebraban. Sigrid sabía que el anunció que él haría a continuación marcaría el final de todos esos meses de clandestinidad, sabía que sería el fin y que sería relegada a ser parte de las marinas del dios Poseidón nada más. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes al imaginar lo que el futuro deparaba para ella de ahora en adelante.

-Llegaste a mi vida de manera súbita, justo cuando me sentía al límite. Estaba al borde del abismo y tú simplemente te paraste junto a mí. No dijiste palabras bonitas, expusiste tus miedos y los venciste con tal de ayudarme. Encontrarte ha sido como un tranquilo paseo por la costa, un paseo en el que las olas llevan un sencillo pero valioso tesoro a tus pies. Sentí que hundirme era lo peor que podía suceder, pero me hiciste ver lo bueno que es tocar fondo en algún momento de la vida. Me encantaría decir que soy mejor gracias a ti, no creo serlo todavía, pero ver tu sonrisa me hace querer luchar por ello.-Dijo el joven Solo.

-¡Oh por los dioses!-Exclamó Sigrid con su rostro enrojecido.

-¿Pasa algo señorita Larsen?-Preguntó el señor O'Neill con una sonrisa.

-Todo... todo está bien.-Respondió Sigrid con mucho nerviosismo.

-Me preguntaron ¿dónde encontraste a esa mujer? Ella fue quien me encontró a mí, ella y sólo ella logró que yo no me rindiera. Por eso hoy quiero pedirle... quiero pedirte a ti... quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Unos cuántos momentos no me parecen justos, mereces más y yo quiero que lo tengas.-Expuso Fabián con una notable emoción en sus palabras.

Los reflectores la iluminaban, se veía hermosa con ese vestido azul y no pudo contener un pequeño grito de emoción al sentirse el centro de atención. Era ella, esa propuesta y todo lo que había sucedido era para ella. La fiesta, los regalos y las notas. Todo para llevarla a ese gran momento que por mucho tiempo esperó en secreto y ahora se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Sigrid Larsen ¿Me darías el honor y el placer de... ya sabes... de convertirte en mi esposa?-Propuso él con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Siiii! ¡Por todos los dioses que siii! ¡Acepto!-Gritó ella con mucha alegría y casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Él no la hizo esperar más y bajó corriendo por los pequeños escalones del escenario. En un anhelado beso sellaron su promesa, se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de amor y ternura mientras los invitados aplaudían y gritaban de emoción. Incluso Liz aplaudía (con algo de ironía y de molestia por supuesto), mientras tanto, Calix y el señor O'Neill se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja. El resto de invitados les imitaron y fueron colmados de felicitaciones por su compromiso. La fecha de la boda sería acordada posteriormente, estaban tan felices que podrían haberse fugado en ese mismo instante, pero decidieron llevar las cosas con calma. Luego de un par de horas más de música y algunas canciones más interpretadas por la futura novia, la fiesta fue menguando hasta terminar. Abandonaron el lugar tomados de la mano, quisieron un momento a solas... caminando por la playa como acostumbraban desde hacía tiempo. Se detuvieron para observar el hermoso espectáculo de olas que él creó para ella, sintió una sortija deslizarse en su dedo anular izquierdo y sonrió al percatarse de lo que se trataba. Había pedido su mano, pero era hasta ese momento en que le estaba entregando el anillo. Era una hermosa pieza de oro blanco con un corazón diamante color azul.

-Le llaman el corazón del mar, ha estado en mi familia por generaciones y mi madre fue la última en tenerla.-Explicó él mientras besaba la mano de su prometida.

Ella sonrió y un tierno beso los unió nuevamente. Tomaron asiento sobre la arena, ella entre sus brazos, justo como ambos lo habían querido desde hacía tiempo. Él acariciaba los rubios cabellos de la chica y ella tarareaba una melodía para él. Cuentan las leyendas que las voces de las sirenas eran capaces de conquistar incluso a los dioses, él comprobó la veracidad de aquellos mitos al escucharla cantar y sentirse completamente perdido en ella.

-Te pregunté si podía conquistar tu corazón con mis canciones y tú nunca respondiste.-Aseveró ella a su ahora prometido.

-Mi corazón te pertenece desde aquel día que te conocí al borde del abismo, fue tu mirada lo que conquistó mi corazón y fue tu voz lo que me hizo perderme por completo, mi amada sirena.-Respondió él para luego sellar sus labios con un beso.

 **Hi! This is Vega! La verdad es que esta pequeña historia se venía gestando hace un tiempo(casi cuando comencé a publicar los primeros caps de "La dama blanca y el escorpión dorado"). Pero debido a mi triste estado de ánimo no me había atrevido a publicarla, pero recibí una linda review por parte de Virgin of Aquarius con una sugerencia de publicar un one shot sobre el señor de los siete mares y mi OC la señorita Larsen. El nombre de la pequeña historia se debe a que estuve escuchando cierta canción de ciertos artistas con ese nombre, la letra encajaba a la perfección con las cosas que esta pareja ha vivido. La canción que Sigrid canta en el escenario es una canción llamada "Far Away" y es de una maravillosa artista llamada** **Eivør Pálsdóttir.** **Esto va dedicado para ti y para una persona muy especial en mi vida. Gracias por salvarme del abismo, gracias por salvarme con las melodías de tu piano y con tu bella voz my dear love. Sin más, nos leemos en una próxima ocasión, un próximo cap o tal vez un próximo one shot. Que la fuerza los acompañe.**


End file.
